Hey reflection, can you NOT
by Shaed Knightwing
Summary: Any time Danny looks into a mirror, Phantom stares back at him. And he's kinda getting real sick of how much better his ghost half looks in his clothes than his human half does, seriously that's just rude.


I keep getting prompts on tumblr... I guess people like my weird writing style

Danny was partaking in a heated staring competition. Most would say that trying to stare down your own reflection was a futile, possibly even radically fucking stupid thing to try and do. But Danny was that special kind of determined idiot who knew it would probably get him nowhere, but hell he was gonna give that stupid reflection a glare that could melt the entire Far Frozen anyway because he was, quite frankly, getting real hecking tired of its bullshit.

Every time, every SINGLE TIME he caught a glimpse, in a puddle, a shop window, Tucker's GLASSES, literally ANY even MODERATELY reflective surface, he would nearly jump out of his binder thinking he'd been wandering around as Phantom all day.

Because his reflection, at ALL TIMES now for WHO KNOWS WHAT REASON, was Phantom.

Green eyes, white hair, the whole shebang. His super alter ego was the one in every mirror, pool or pane of glass, staring back with the same surprise that Danny felt upon seeing him there.

Where he shouldn't be.

Danny didn't know WHY. He hadn't ALWAYS been there, it was only kind of recent really. The reflection didn't act strange or move when it shouldn't, it was basically just your average every day mirror image.

But it was Phantom.

He spent a good hour of his life that he'd never get back running around, breaking and disposing of every single mirror in his house so that his parents wouldn't notice, only to catch himself in literally every metal surface down in the lab. In front of his parents.

WHO DIDN'T NOTICE.

So after five broken mirrors, about 35 years worth of bad luck and a quick check in with Jazz he realised that he seemed to be the only one who could see anything wrong with his stupid face in his stupid reflection. Which was stupid.

He knew he should be thankful because Secret but he wasn't thankful.

Because Spite.

Spite was a very powerful motive. It was basically the only reason he'd been glaring at his (new) bedroom mirror for roughly 37 unnecessary and extremely boring minutes.

He tried changing back and forth, he tried willing his reflection to change with him, he tried anything he could think of to make his reflection turn back to normal. But it wouldn't. Because it was a DICK.

Danny literally had to take photos of himself when buying new clothes in order to make sure they suited him. Because his Phantom half could rock ANY look and that was, quite frankly, offensive. Danny looked maybe half as good as a particularly attractive potato sack on a GOOD day. Why did Phantom get to have the broad shoulders and toned calves?

Danny was aware that being jealous of his own ghost self was weird but he didn't care because fuck his ghost self he was a douchenozzle and deserved it for not sharing his actual attractiveness with his human half.

Danny felt GOOD in ghost form. He felt strong and determined and a little bit sexy maybe because a guy could only see so many blogs dedicated to his own ass before his self-esteem whacked him in the face with the Almighty Mallet of Confidence and gave him an extra crack on the shins with the baseball bat of Everyone Wants in Your Pants for good measure.

He didn't feel NEARLY that attractive in his human form. Which sucked. It sucked hard. It sucked worse than the Fenton Weasel when it got caught in your hair, which, as a frame of reference, sucked as hard as a particularly rude analogy that Tucker would probably make but Danny was definitely not comfortable with.

But really, at the end of the day his human half had a lot that his ghost half didn't. His human half was the part of him that his friends had met and fallen in love with. His human half was the part of him that his parents had tucked into bed and read bedtime stories to. His human half was the part of him that Valerie had cared about enough to want to protect.

From his ghost half.

Actually, now that he thought about it, an awful lot of people hated his ghost half, didn't they?

Guess the guy didn't have it quite so awesome. Huh. Satisfied with his pretty easily obtained and unarguably petty victory over LITERALLY HIMSELF, Danny finally dropped the staring contest and went to plan a date with Sam and Tucker. His ghost half could hang out with mirror Sam and Tucker.

Those guys were boring jerks.


End file.
